Devices in use today utilize sounds or sound bites to indicate when an event takes place. Most people are familiar with error sounds that beep or buzz at them when they enter incorrect data or select an invalid choice. Computers often use these sounds to communicate notices and acceptances of various actions. This gives a user feedback as to whether they properly entered something. Overtime, users often tire of the same sounds indicating the same events. Devices then began allowing users to select different sound sets based on a theme (e.g., wild west, animal calls, etc.) and some even allow the user to customize their own sound set. However, a user is still stuck with a given sound for a given event. In other words, a user can change a sound for a given event, but that sound does not change for that event until a user selects another sound set.